


don't let them in

by guanxi



Category: K-pop
Genre: Multi, be warned, depending on whether ur a dude or not lol, i really love bermuda triangle lol, it can be gay or straight, it's hella short, this is a tiny lil drabble lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanxi/pseuds/guanxi
Summary: it happened in the space between moments.





	

the light filtering through the grimy yet fruitful stained glass of the church windows cast a hollow, eerie glow into the innards of the aisle. though beautiful, in a sense, you did not pay much heed to the colours bobbing and shifting across the parquet. instead, your eyes were fixated on another entity, someone far more captivating than the intricacies of an old church.

his deeply dark hair shone with a slight gold sheen, as though someone had grabbed a paint brush and stroked the shadows of every shallow curl with glossy paint. though you couldn't see much—his eyes, his nose, the plush bow of his lips—from where you were situated, you still remembered the planes of his face as if they were your own.

you remembered the gleaming depths of his eyes, solid black and wholly tortured. they screamed of murder and destruction. or, well, something along those lines. his eyebrows, thick and slanted, always seemed to be furrowed in all-encompassing thought, as though nothing but what had been tossing and churning in his head mattered. it was both frightening and enthralling.

the upturned slope of his large nose led down to the deep lines of his lips. they were a pale red and very full. he didn't ever talk, at least, not when you were around, so his pretty mouth remained strained and tightly sealed. it was a shame, really, because you could see the thoughts flittering through the sharp movements of his eyes and hands. he must have so much to say, to do, yet not know how to execute it.

his skin shifted to accommodate the sharp edge of his jaw as he turned his head to look at you. you had not been expecting it, especially not as you scrutinized him so deeply. a bright hue spread deftly across your cheeks, an emblazoned show of embarrassment, yet much of it was obscured by the dank, overcast environment of the church.

he looked at you for a moment longer before turning away. he hung his head low, and your heart bled thickly for him, though you didn't say a single word.


End file.
